pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pikmin Stories: Space Cadets
Pikmin Stories: Space Cadets is a fanon game created by Steve Oak. It's timeline occurs after the happenings of Pikmin 2, and present two new breakout characters, the space cadets Ollie and Nene. Story After rescuing his company, Olimar, along with Louie, are promoted as head chief of the space trainers. Under that condition, Olimar and Louie are bound to teach two students, Ollie (Olimar's apprentice) and Nene (Louie's apprentice). During space duty, one day, Olimar's rocket is hit by a meteorite and enter a deep freeze condition, until it lands in the surface of a unknown planet. Although Olimar and Louie had already visit this planet, the Pikplanet, they have no such memory of once coming to here, since the deep freeze condition of Olimar's ship took one entire year of their life. The four space cadets land in a strange land where Pikmin dance around one big giant three, that looks sad. While trying to find a way out of that planet before his breakdown, that will occur as soon as the Three Of Life dies, Olimar and he's team try to figure out the mystery of the three, why is it's roots all over the planet and why Pikmin make such a hard effort to keep it from dying. Areas Note: Pikmin Stories: Space Cadets bring a new exploration system. The Wastelands are part of the worlds, and the other ones are the areas. The "other other" are the caves inside that areas. That way, the game bring more areas and even more caves ! Dream Wastelands * The Crash Site (Three Of Life's Garden) * Sunset Mountain ** Flooded Galleria (Cave) ** Pipe Plaza (Cave) * Moonlight River ** Dark Moon (Cave) ** Breezy Halls (Cave) ** Losthorn Valley (Cave) * Deadlorn Fields ** Water Wastelands * Drip Drop Cavern * Fortune Tunnel * Outsider Chasm * Sacred Den Fire Wastelands * Riddle Ruins * Dried Cannyons * Foggy Swamp * Vulcan Realm Grass Wastelands * Peaceful Meadows * Blackout Pit * Season Maze * Concealed Gardens Earth Wastelands * Stormy Dunes * Frenzy Stairway * Infamous Marsh * Mystic Hall Ice Wastelands * Frosty Ruins * Snowy Highway * Cozy Shrine * Silence Oasis Ghost Wastelands * Haunted Hallway * Dark Forrest * Whistling Peak * Sealed Peak Sand Waterlands * Sand Box Fortress * Fiery Sands * Skydive Winds * Rainbow Passage Life Gardens * Great Shrine * Rainbow Temple The fourth level of each set is only reachable with a key, found in the third level of that same set. It isn't mandatory that the player found the key and unlock the fourth and final level of the set, since it's possible to unlock the next set just ending the third level of every single set. The only expection goes for the Life Gardens area. The only way to reach it is finding the key in set 8, level 3, so the player can unlock set 8, level 4, and, by this level, unlock the Life Gardens set (not the set 9, but the set special). Like unlocking it's area, to unlock the following levels, the player must complete a series of tasks. Rainbow Temple is the last and final level unlocked in this game. Characters Captain Olimar Captain Olimar is the main playable character in Pikmin Stories: Space Cadets. He's short, have a squeaky head and a large nose. Olimar is the main discover of the Pikmin, which leader was also brought to life by Louie. In the Pikmin Charts, Olimar is an all-round player with all the Pikmin, have no good and bad bonds with any Pikmin. Olimar is playable since the very first level. Captain Louie Louie is the second main playable character in Pikmin Stories: Space Cadets. He's short, just like Olimar, and have a scary persona. In the Pikmin Charts, Louie's good bonds are with the White, Black and Big Pikmin, and Louie's bad bonds are with the special Pikmin (Fire Pikmin, Stone Pikmin, Ice Pikmin and Ghost Pikmin) Ollie Ollie is Olimar's apprentice in Pikmin Stories: Space Cadets. He's taller than Olimar and have a brave spirit. Secretly, he's in love with Nene, but she doesn't know. In the Pikmin Charts, Ollie's good bonds are with the special Pikmin (Fire Pikmin, Stone Pikmin, Ice Pikmin and Ghost Pikmin) and he have no bad bonds. Nene Nene is Louie's apprentice in Pikmin Stories: Space Cadets. She's the same size as Louie, have curly and brown hair and wear big thick red glasses. She has a secret background story that will be presented in a spin off game to Pikmin Stories: Space Cadets. In the Pikmin Charts, Nene's good bonds are with the Red, Yellow, Blue, Purple and Rock Pikmin. Her only bad bonds are with the Black and White Pikmin. The President Although The President's appear in this game is briefly, he's only cameo is at the ending of the game, where Olimar just find out that The President has gone in it's own adventure looking for Pikmin and treasure. He's partner is a special, until now secret Pikmin. He's story is to be presented in a spin off game to Pikmin Stories: Space Cadets. Much of his background story is unknown, but promised to be discovered in the upcoming Pikmin Stories: New Dungeons. Dark Louie The Dark Louie, as it's name sounds like, isn't an antagonist character in the game. Dark Louie is the physical representation of Louie's subconcious. It extrapolates it's own emotions, like, Dark Louie it's always pumped and fierce, thing that scaries Louie. Although it's apperance it's nothing more then a cameo, Dark Louie always appear along with Louie, however, nobody can sees it. Dark Louie it's only Louie's imagination. Returning Pikmin * Red Pikmin (Found first in The Crashing Site and the most popular Pikmin in the game) * Yellow Pikmin (Found first in Sunset Mountain and the second popular Pikmin in the game) * Blue Pikmin (Found first in Moonlight River and the third most popular Pikmin in the game) * Purple Pikmin (Found first in Drip Drop Cavern) * White Pikmin (Found first in Peaceful Meadows) New Pikmin Rock Pikmin Rock Pikmin The Rock Pikmin is first found in Fortune Tunnels. It's a big, gray-black Pikmin that is even heavier then the Purple Pikmin, who worth 10. Rock Pikmin, here, worth 20. One of his Pikmin Skills is to create camouflage. He's body looks like a rock, so they can dodge confronts with wild life. When in larger groups, the Rock Pikmin can camouflage other group of Pikmin. Big Pikmin Big Pikmin The Big Pikmin is first found in Mystic Hall. It's a huge, fatish Pikmin. It's the slower Pikmin of all, but have greater battle power and although can't swim, large groups of Big Pikmin can create bridges over the water for Pikmin species that don't swim go thru. Black Pikmin The Black Pikmin is the third and last type of new Pikmin in the game. It is only avaliable in the Life Gardens area and can only grown there. It is unknown he's true abilities, but there a say back in Hocotate that says that the Black Pikmin work when they're master isn't looking. What can be their special ability ? Special Pikmin The Special Pikmin are new types of Pikmin only found in specific areas. They can only act and be grown in that specific areas, for simple laws of physics. You can never grown an Ice Pikmin in the Fire Wastelands areas, so, it'll die. Fire Pikmin The Fire Pikmin are a new Pikmin species only avaliable in the Fire Wastelands. Like the Red Pikmin, their all-round, but can use of their Pikmin Skills to create a little fire. Along with other Fire Pikmin, they can create bigger fires and even set an enemy on fire. Stone Pikmin The Stone Pikmin are a new Pikmin species only avaliable in the Earth Wastelands. They are heavier then usual Pikmin, and is the only Pikmin capable of enduring sandstorms. They skills are usually the only ones capable of reaching a goal of a certain level. Ice Pikmin The Ice Pikmin are a new Pikmin species only avaliable in the Ice Wastelands. They're lighter then usual, and smaller and regular Pikmin, being able to reach areas by small holes or tunnels. They can create camouflages for some Pikmin and are the only useable Pikmin in areas with too much snow. Ghost Pikmin The Ghost Pikmin are a new Pikmin species only avaliable in the Ghost Wastelands. The Ghost Pikmin are born of dead Pikmin, which souls return to become Ghost Pikmin. In some levels of Ghost Wastelands, it is mandatory to make Pikmin suicide soo they'll create the Ghost Pikmin. Between it's abilities, it's to enter dungeons that are locked inside of paintings. Sand Pikmin The Sand Pikmin are a new Pikmin species only avaliable in the Sand Wastelands. Their bodies are made of sand, which make their easier to disband. Sand Pikmin can become part of the enviroment, and use the enviroment in their side, by using of sand in the ground to create a giant Sand Pikmin. Rainbow Pikmin The Rainbow Pikmin is the undefeatable species in the game. There is only one Rainbow Pikmin in the entire game, and they can only be gotten when the player has fully complete the game. This means collected all upgrades, trophies, treasures and defeat all enemies. Also, it has to have completely explored every single inche in every areas. The Rainbow Pikmin have the abilties of all Pikmin, and can use the Rainbow Dash. Modes Pikmin Stories: Space Cadets come with a difficulty meter before the player have started the game. The difficulties change enemies amount, health, speed and intelligence. Also, games with higher difficulty have more chances of Pikmin growing, treasures found and trophy collectibles. The difficulties go to Baby, Easy, Normal, Medium, Hard, Super Hard, Extreme, Insane, Piktastic. The Piktastic (nine difficulty level) is only unlockable after the player beated the game for the first time. It is barely impossible to beat it, and there are several changes in the gameplay that makes it even harder to beat. Battle Two players can battle in Pikmin Stories: Space Cadets. The Battle Mode has been upgraded and renewed for a more suitable play. The new modes are: Territory Wars Two players have to wander around the Battlefield reaching colored flags. If they carry the same Pikmin Color as the flag, that becomes their territory. The player who collect all the ten flags before the other is the winner. Pikmin Hunters Two players have a time limit to find several Pikmin in the field. According to the rules, Rainbow Pikmin worth 10 points. If the player find a Yellow Pikmin, for an example, they can use that Pikmin's power to explore areas only reachable with a Yellow Pikmin in your team. After five minutes, the player with most Pikmin is the winner. If there's a tie, the first player to find the next Pikmin becomes the winner. Louie's Playroom The Louie's Playroom is a pack of several minigames containing the Pikmin background. The minigames can be unlocked by following the Story Mode, or purchased with money traded for treasures. (Mode Battle Modes to come) Battle Stages At the beggining of the game, only one stage is open, the Battlefield, a regular stage. The player can unlock lots of others Battle Stages, whcih are also downloadable content, that are upgraded with five new stages for month. * Battlefield (Unlocked since the start) * Sunshine Parlor (Unlocked after beating the game for the first time) * Red Mountains (Unlocked when the player reach 999 Red Pikmin stored) * Yellow Sea (Unlocked when the player reach 999 Yellow Pikmin stored) * Blue Sky Fleet (Unlocked when the player reach 999 Blue Pikmin stored) * Louie's Mansion (Unlocked when the player beat the game in Baby difficulty) * Wooden Totem Cave (Unlocked when the player beat the game in Easy difficulty) * Milkway Galaxy (Unlocked when the player beat the game in Normal difficulty) * Stormy Airship (Unlocked when the player beat the game in Medium difficulty) * Techno Woods (Unlocked when the player beat the game in Hard difficulty) * Purple Dome (Unlocked when the player beat the game in Super Hard difficulty) * White Skies (Unlocked when the player beat the game in Extreme difficulty) * Rainbow Palace (Unlocked when the player beat the game in Insane difficulty) * Hocotate Deserts (Unlocked when the player beat the game in Piktastic difficulty) (More stages to come) Challenge Mode Like in all Pikmin games, this game features the Challenge Mode. It is unlocked when the player first beats the game. There are newcomer areas in the Challenge Mode, but it's main objective is to replay the already played levels, but during nighttime. During nighttime, several features of the level are changed, such as the enemies, and the area itself. Also, playing Challenge Mode come with missions that award the player Trophies only acquired by playing the Challenge Mode. (Levels to come) Pikmin Charts See Pikmin Stories: Space Cadets/Pikmin Charts Pikmin Skills See Pikmin Stories: Space Cadets/Pikmin Skills Pikbook Of Enemies See Pikmin Stories: Space Cadets/Pikbook Of Enemies Upgrades See Pikmin Stories: Space Cadets/Upgrades Treasures See Pikmin Stories: Space Cadets/Treasures